


by any other name

by tamedbanshee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Lily Evans Potter, Reincarnation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamedbanshee/pseuds/tamedbanshee
Summary: Lily Evans was still Lily Evans. Even when she wasn't.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Various Relationships
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Lily J. Evans was _supposed_ to be perfectly normal.

Just like her parents, just like her sister - it was an unspoken expectation. She was supposed to wake up every morning and go about an _ordinary_ morning ritual.

Some dreaded the moment they woke up; they clawed their way out of bed to search for a decent cup of coffee. Others, a strange set of folk, managed to wake up early without even truly making an effort. Odd people who liked to _exercise_ and be _productive_ before nine in the morning.

She liked to think that she was somewhere between the two.

Lily had her own morning routines and it usually involved rolling out of her bed, trotting into the small bathroom across the hall. Most days she simply got ready for school but some days were harder than others. Days which felt like her head was in the clouds but her shoulders were heavier; a little distant from everything close to hand, like she wasn't truly present in her own body.

Those days, she climbed onto the small stool her mum had given her for the sink and stared into the mirror.

Red hair.

Green eyes.

A strange birthmark on the back of her neck which her dad said was the shape of a giraffe. She'd have to take his word for it, it's not like she could actually _look_.

There was nothing groundbreaking about seeing her own reflection but it was reassuring. That this was all real, that this wasn't a dream. The more her expression twisted and turned, catching every angle of her own face, the easier it became to breathe.

"My name's Lily Evans, I'm ten years old," she'd say, over and over again. "I'm not Lauren Bakewell, I'm not twenty nine."

It was a phrase she'd been repeating since she learned to talk.

Did she really _relearn_ though?

If someone pointed at her one day and asked, "Hey, who's that?"

Then everyone who knew her would say, _Lily Evans_ because that's who she'd always been, _to them_.

They would include her family.

Despite how shitty the area was, the Evans family were well-off. They had a decent sized house in Cokeworth, three bedrooms though Lily liked to complain every now and then about being shoved into the smallest room in the house. Their garden was used for the lazier days, on the rare occasion when the weather was nice but Lily loved the gate at the bottom of the garden most. The thin fence separating them from the roaming fields and meadows at the back of their house.

They also had a cat, one which she insisted was secretly plotting her untimely demise. His name was Scuttle and she had a running bet with her dad that he was possessed by the devil.

A quiet and unassuming family just living their lives and going about their _normal_ everyday business.

Her mum was a housewife, _Rosaline Evans_ because, like most children, she'd learnt the hard way that her parents' names weren't just _mum_ and _dad_. Tough as old boots, made a mean cottage pie and swore like a sailor whenever she thought no one could hear her. Still, she was honest enough to keep the swear jar topped up, placed on top of the fridge to be used for rainy days.

A quid for every bad word and that went for _everyone_ in the house.

Robert Evans wasn't big on swearing, he stuck to the occasional ' _for fucksake_ ' whenever he was frustrated. He worked as a police officer, leading to many childhood pictures of them wearing his hat. She'd originally thought he was a spy but it wasn't _that_ much of a letdown. He was still warm and soft and always up for cuddles and piggyback rides; even when she and Petunia were getting a little too big for them.

 _Petunia_.

Petunia had been the bitter pill to swallow.

It was safe to say that Lauren… that _Lily_ had acknowledged that there was the _faintest_ possibility of her being That Lily Evans. It didn't seem likely but what about the entire situation seemed _likely_ in the first place?

Lauren had read about Lily Evans or more accurately, she'd read about her son. She'd enjoyed the same book saga as both child and adult. Of course, she wasn't a central character but she'd be referenced many times.

If Petunia wasn't there, she could've brushed it aside as coincidence.

Admittedly, they didn't look alike.

Petunia quite obviously leaned on their father's side for her looks whilst Lily tilted towards their mothers. It was as simple as that. Petunia's hair was a thick dark blond with almost untameable curls, thin lips with a gentle dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. The only thing which truly bound them together was the eyes, _those famous eyes_ , the exact same shape with only a few shades difference.

It was difficult, at points, to push past the memories of a different family and embrace the one she had. Then again, it was hard not to love the people who loved you unconditionally back, to grab onto them with iron-like grips and refuse to let go.

Eventually, she stopped questioning the _hows_ of the situation. It became easier to just… let go because she didn't need nor want _Lauren_. The memories eventually faded and _Lauren_ bled into _Lily_ , so she wasn't one or the other. She wasn't Lauren Bakewell but she most definitely wasn't Lily Evans either.

At least, the one she'd read about.

* * *

"Miss Evans," Mrs. Jacobs wasn't a school favourite by any means. Most of her students were happy to escape her reach. An old crone with a meter stick that she liked to slap down onto their desks when she thought they weren't paying attention. Some came away unscathed, some… the bruised knuckles spoke for themselves. "I have to say, I'm disappointed."

Well, that was a shitty thing to say.

A sour churning in her stomach, she grimaced.

Everyone else was outside on the playground, it was what breaks were _for_. Instead, though, she was stuck inside with Mrs. Jacobs, Mrs. Jacobs fox scarf and Bobby-Nose-Picker. Personally, she preferred the fox scarf to both her teacher and the little shit who'd started all of this.

He was a kid, a little boy and sure, she was supposed to be a touch more mature than him. Did that mean she was going to allow the nose-picker to _kiss_ her? No, no it did not.

Nose-Picker sent her a vicious look of triumph. He knew whose side the teacher would take because he was the one with the grazed hands and scabby knees; she was the quiet one who flat out refused to speak sometimes when called on in class. "I'd expect this from other students but not _you_."

Lily mumbled under her breath, it was nothing coherent though. Her eyes firmly fixed on her mary-janes, wondering if she could sink through the floorboards entirely.

The old crone sighed.

"Alright, you're going to apologise to Bobby and you're also going to stay inside for breaks for the next couple of days," it was said as if Mrs Jacobs was letting her off _easy_. That vicious look of triumph turned _smug_ and Lily was tempted to punch him again.

Lily looked up, indignant.

"He tried to kiss me!"

" _Lily_ ," she reprimanded as if it was something to brush under the rug but Lily was sick of hearing ' _boys will be boys_ '.

Mature or not, she was tempted to stomp her feet. Why couldn't she see that what he did was wrong too? It was frustrating because they were the ones who cornered her, he was the one to pin her up against the fence and tried to put his filthy lips on hers! Why was she the only one being punished?

Her fists clenched and unclenched, jaw tightening because she knew she couldn't do a thing about it. There was just that churning sensation in her stomach which gave way to searing hot _anger_. It was like she was _fizzing_ , bubbling and bubbling until-

_Pop!_

The fox scarf suddenly reared up from around Mrs. Jacobs neck, snarling.

Lily and the Nose-Picker reared back with a yelp and even Mrs. Jacobs screamed. The fox _lunged_ for her raised hand and sank its pearly teeth deep into the palm.

As quickly as it started though, the fox went limp again.

Nothing more than a scarf.

Lily heard her blood pulsing in her ears.

 _Holy shit_.

By the end of school, Mrs. Jacobs had seemed to forget about Lily's punishment and the fox scarf mysteriously disappeared from around her shoulders. Even Bobby had brushed over it but Lily couldn't shake it out of her head. Petunia, who'd taken to waiting outside of the school gates for her when she moved up to high school, frowned when she came out.

The two of them headed over to the small gate which led out to the fields behind their house, a shortcut home rather than walking the long way around. Most of it was done in silence until Petunia had obviously had enough of her sulking.

"Did Miss Jacobs give you a hard time again?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sorta," was all Lily could manage, chewing her bottom lip until it was sore.

"She was a right cow to me when I had her, don't worry about it," she knocked their elbows together with a small smile as if that could wipe away any concerns she'd have. Say what you wanted but Petunia tried to be a good sister. A little awkward and nosy but well-meaning.

Eventually, Lily did tell her what happened.

They stopped by the willow tree, a small clearing they'd declared _theirs_. A small stream running past and they'd had more than a few picnics there, sometimes with the whole family and sometimes the two of them with their stolen snacks.

"- and then Bobby tried to kiss me," Lily grimaced in conclusion to the long-winded story on why she had to stay in the classroom for lunch. "He proper went for it as well."

"So you had to push him over? And call him a- a- " Petunia was actually rather pink as she tried to stop her laughter, a hand clamped to her ribs as if it'd prevent her from literally busting a gut. Lil groaned, head tilted back and her eyes screwed shut like it could erase the memory from her mind entirely.

"... a fire breathing twat mobile." Lily murmured.

" _Oh my god._ " At that point, her sister sat down just so she could try to breathe properly.

"It's not funny!" She found herself stomping her foot, her own laughter reigned in but also frustrated that no one was taking her seriously. "He tried to put his lips! _On my lips!_ Bobby picks his nose and eats them in his spare time! If he kissed me, I could have died!"

She was lucky that the field was empty because Petunia was _howling_.

"Mum- Mum is gonna lose it," Petunia cried out, hiccuping as she wiped the tears away. " _Fire breathing twat mobile_."

"Not my best line," Lily admitted, gnawing on her lip again.

"It's your bestest line, _ever_." Her sister was quick to disagree, finally managing to uncurl herself from the ball she'd ended up in and the laughter abated. Even if there were still tear streaks down her flushed cheeks.

Of course, with that story came the consequences… and what had happened in the classroom.

Petunia seemed like the obvious choice to confide in on what had happened.

Lily _never_ told her parents about the weird stuff.

They'd already had a couple of letters home already about the paint which had _mysteriously_ spilled over other students or books which had flown from shelves. She'd immediately confessed to doing it on purpose because it was easier than trying to explain it _without_ them thinking she was crazy- or had an overactive imagination.

Petunia believed her and that was what counted.

"How do you do it?"

"Dunno, a lot of the time, it's when I'm mad," Lily murmured because thinking about magic hurt her head. It was a contradiction trapped inside her body, hot but cold, lively but calm. There wasn't any fixed explanation for it. She'd animated Miss Jacobs terrible fox scarf, enchanted her pillows to float around her room like planets, made her cauliflower grow legs and run off her plate when her mum told her she wasn't allowed desert until it was gone. _Lily despised cauliflower._

They laid there in the long grass for a while.

"Would you show me?" Petunia asked quietly.

With only a second of hesitation, Lily raised a hand, knowing instinctively what she was doing because the daisies surrounding them were plucked from the ground. They twirled against the wind in a dance to an unheard song. It felt like warm water running through her arm, the current of magic. It felt as natural as breathing.

"I wish I could do this stuff like you can," Petunia murmured and there was a twinge of longing that felt like a punch to her gut. From the recesses of her mind, where the vestiges of _Lauren_ remained, a voice whispered about how this was going to tear them apart and the daisies suddenly dropped like stones. Petunia didn't seem to notice though, just continued. "I mean _it_ \- it just seems so _cool_."

"I'm worried I'm gonna hurt someone or myself," Lily confessed, the two of them laid in silence until Petunia rolled over, wrapping around her little sister like a cat. "I mean, that fox bit Miss Jacobs and- _and_ I have no idea what I'm doing with it."

As jealous as she was, Petunia wrapped her arms around Lily.

"S'okay, we'll work something out."

With the sky getting darker, they eventually left _their_ spot and realised they needed to be home soon. Mum always told them to be home before the streetlights came on. They trampled through the fields and hopped over a fence rather than going through the back garden, their dad told them off enough times for using the shortcut. _Something about trekking in mud into the house?_

Spinners End was only around the corner though and they'd make it home in time, even if Petunia didn't like walking through the area. Sure, it wasn't _bad_ or anything but it didn't have the most stellar reputation. Enough so that Lily was forced to hold her sister's hand for the rest of their walk home.

"Could you make the daisies float higher?"

"I think so?"

"We learned about gravity in science though so how d'you do it?"

She didn't have the heart to tell Petunia that it wasn't something that she could learn.

"It's because she's a witch." A small voice blurted out.

They turned to look and the small boy flinched back at their stares. He'd obviously heard what they were talking about, _saw_ something. There was another _nudge,_ another whisper from the back of her head and Lily wondered what she was forgetting, like an itch on her brain, a piece to a puzzle. _On the tip of her tongue!_

Petunia made a noise in the back of her throat.

"That's not very nice." Her sister insisted with equal passion, brow pulled together and she looked ready to holler for their parents or squash the boy like a bug underneath her boot. Lily beamed up at her sister despite knowing what he said was _technically_ true.

"I didn't mean-" Oh, she almost felt _bad_ for him, the pink hue which stretched over the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears. "You've got magic, that's what I mean."

Lily's head tilted to the side as she considered him, he was small, about their height. His hair seemed to be unwashed and in a raggedy cut that didn't really suit him. His nose was a little too large for his face but it was the kind he'd grow into. There was something soft… eager and vulnerable about him.

"I'm Lily," She introduced herself, holding out her hand much to Petunia's aghast.

"I'm Severus." He chirped, smiling in a way that made his entire face light up.

Lily blinked.

 _Oh_.

That made so much more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, whilst the worlds kind of at a standstill - thought I must bust out this old thing and rewrite it. It's been tweaked and changed but I thought it best post it now before I chicken out. Let me know what you think and if there's anything to be improved on! Hope you guys enjoy it and I hope you're all keeping safe!


	2. Chapter 2

Eileen wasn't daft.

Her son came home practically glowing.

Severus didn't _glow_.

She continued to clean the dishes quietly by hand, a small voice in the back of her mind betrayed her though, and whispered all the spells she could've been using to make her life so much easier. Dark eyes flickered over to the corner of the living room because Tobias had slumped over an hour ago. Asleep in his armchair with an empty bottle of brandy rolling around his ankles but Severus just crept past him.

It _had_ to have been something good if even the sight of his drunken father passed out didn't even seem to phase him.

He came to stand by her side and automatically reached for the teatowel, drying the dishes she'd washed in comfortable silence. Eileen let the silence stretch for another minute or two, long enough that she could memorize the small smile he wore. A smile she didn't get to see as often as she liked, _with no one else to blame but herself_ _._

"Good day?" She asked.

Severus had always looked startlingly similar to her older brother, Septimus. The same subtle expressions, the dark eyes which had once been the Prince family trademark. Eileen hadn't spoken with her older brother since her son's birth and part of her wondered what the two would make of one another if they ever crossed paths.

Severus hummed under his breath, his head leaned against his mother's arm.

They weren't a touchy-feely family, Eileen gave affection in her own way and Severus only wanted affection on the rare occasion.

"Tell me about it," Eileen demanded, barely a whisper.

She nodded in the right places, listening about the two girls talking and how one was clearly magical, _a muggle-born?_ It wasn't uncommon. Eileen let a small smile curl her lips as she listened to how the girls promised to meet with him tomorrow, apparently, a pinky swear was the muggle equivalent to an unbreakable vow- or that's what you'd think with how solemnly Severus spoke of their deal.

"They seemed nice," he shrugged.

"Would you like me to pack you a lunch for tomorrow?" Eileen asked because it was the very least she could do, they needed to go to the shops soon but she could pull some sandwiches together. Some snacks maybe? If she did it quickly before Tobias noticed that the food was disappearing, _his hard earnt money wasted on food for his freaky family-_

"Please."

If those girls could make Severus smile like that, she'd grit her teeth and face Tobias thousand times over.

* * *

Lily hadn't given Severus much thought.

Then again, now that she dredged out the faintest wisps of _memories_ \- he wasn't exactly how she thought he'd be.

Still, his arrival made her heart thud a steady bruise against her ribcage and the nerves were getting the best of her. It all came crashing down around her so quickly that it hurt to breathe. The Wizarding World, a plotline she could scarcely remember - _everything_.

If Petunia had been a hard pill to swallow, Severus was worse.

They'd parted ways with a promise of meeting again the same time next week in the fields.

From thereon: _it was like her life was in fast-forward_.

Severus became a close friend.

Just like _Lauren_ had read in her books but at the same time, there were the details of _life_. Things that no one could ever know because her books seemed to skim everything not directly involving the characters. The watered-down recollection Lily had was almost useless.

_Almost._

Lauren hadn't read about the times that they'd spent with one another, the arguments Lily had to defuse between Severus and Petunia. How the three of them had gone to the public pool to teach Severus how to swim. When they'd taken their bikes down Quarry Hill (and how they'd _crashed_ their bikes down Quarry Hill). It didn't mention how her mum and dad took to inviting Severus over for dinner because they knew how much Lily hated his expression when it dawned upon him that he had to go _home._

It left a lot of details out.

"You're gonna forget all about me," Petunia sighed as she shrugged on a jumper, it was getting colder and colder, they couldn't stay out in the fields as long as they used to. "I mean, Sev knows all about your world and- _and_ you'll be going to a different school. I won't get to show you 'round or anything."

"I'm not gonna forget about you," Lily scoffed, sat cross-legged on Petunia's bed. "Who else am I gonna talk to about important stuff?"

"But you can't talk to me about _magic_ stuff."

"Sure I can," she wasn't up for arguing, not about this. She knew that there was a rift slowly growing between the two of them but Lily refused to let go, gripping tightly onto Petunia. "Because as soon as I finish Hogwarts, we're gonna move to a little magic village and eat jam sarnies every day and you'll be Prime Minister."

Petunia leveled her with a _look_ , it was fond but exasperating.

"Lils, you won't need me anymore," she said it so _sadly_ that Lily grabbed one of the stuffed animals on her bed and lobbed it at her head. Petunia ducked in the nick of time, eyes wide and a spark of anger lurking. "-the hell!?"

" _Swear jar!_ " Mum hollered from somewhere in the house.

"Sorry mum!"

"I'm always gonna need you, you idiot."

They'd agree to disagree but it wasn't _forgotten_. It was something Lily would remember to keep an eye on because whatever rift grew between them needed to be healed. She wouldn't let it become the all-consuming chasm it could grow into. With Christmas on the horizon and her eleventh birthday within sight, she didn't want them to grow even further apart when she received her letter from Hogwarts.

Of course, she couldn't get _everything_ she wanted.

The day her letter arrived, it was a birthday-breakfast. Pancakes slathered in honey and sugar, something they weren't allowed unless it was a birthday or just plain ol' pancake day. A barn owl hooted from the kitchen windowsill and their dad gave a shriek at how close it was but Petunia knew straight away what it was.

Lily could see the way her brow pulled into a deep frown.

"It's got a letter," she pointed out uselessly.

Mum was the one to eventually go out and get the letter, resigned to the fact her husband was too scared to do it. The barn owl nipped at her fingers gently but they watched from the safety of the kitchen as it flew off as soon as the letter fell in their mum's hand.

"It's for Lily."

"Of course it is." Petunia huffed.

The snarky comments didn't stop, even after they finished school for the day. Lily had honestly expected Petunia to be stood there by the gates, waiting for her as per usual. It was almost a punch to the gut when she realized that Petunia hadn't actually bothered. The walk home was quiet and cold and she didn't have a lot to say at the dinner table.

Of course, it didn't stop there. Eventually the comments grew into action, into slammed doors and rejected offers to go the field. It grew and grew until the chill between them was obvious even to their parents. Mum tried to step in and sort it out but for once, it wasn't exactly something that her parents could _fix_.

And that was fine. It was _fine_.

Maybe this was something that was _meant to be_.

Eventually, the whole Hogwarts endeavor became more of a reality than her parents thought. Apparently she'd missed out on one of the Professors coming to speak with them about Hogwarts and how it wasn't a hoax like they'd insisted. Of course she got a second chance to meet one of her future teachers when they were inevitably invited to their first magical destination.

Diagon Alley was… _interesting_.

Professor McGonagall seemed to have pulled the short straw, or that was the way it seemed since she was the only teacher escorting the muggle-born families. A guided tour with strict time limits or that was what it sounded like. Thankfully, Eileen had opted to come with them and had taken charge of their so-called _tour_. Severus bounding alongside his mother, almost _bouncing_ , clearly in his element as they strolled down the cobbled streets.

It was a culture shock.

Her parents were struggling to adjust and even Lily could admit, it was a _lot_. Her hand instinctively reached out and threaded her fingers through Petunias. Despite everything going on, she gripped back fiercely.

The high street - the muggle high street- could never compete. A blur of colours, of smells, of sounds and chatter and everything which made it all seem so otherworldly. This was her world now, she tried to remind herself but honestly, part of her missed the simplicity of the shops she'd always gone to. A smatter of enchanted stars across buildings, crooked walls, and structures that didn't seem to support themselves. Robes of velvet, colourful scarves, and pointed hats. _Were they bat wings in a mason jar?_

"Everythings…" Lily said quietly, she didn't realize she was curling in on herself. Her body turned so that she used Petunia almost like a shield. "So big."

"Where should we go first?" Rosaline jumped into action, moving into Eileen's space to look at the list of things that they needed to buy. The woman jumped at the sudden movement, _something her dad clocked onto_ , before quickly pointing at the first few things on the list and directing them towards the correct shops.

"Are you excited?" Severus asked, fidgeting almost as if it physically hurt him to stand still.

"It's… a _lot_ ," Lily said quietly.

"You'll get used to it," Severus was quick to brush it off but Petunia's grip was steady on her hand. "I think we're gonna go get our wands first."

"Wands?"

Eileen glanced over her shoulder with a small smile.

"It's just a short walk away, it's usually the least busy shop," she explained, smiling to herself as Severus seemed to just grow more energetic. A small chuckle slipping her lips. "Severus, calm down, you're going to end up crashing into someone."

"Yes mum."

They managed to get quite a bit done. Inevitably her mum was sidetracked in Madame Malkins and her dad got into an avid conversation about Quidditch with another parent - she'd managed to get her books, her robes, her cauldrons, and other school equipment. _Everything but her wand_ , which was typical since that was what the first goal had been. Eventually, that was bought too- even if Mr. Ollivander did give her an odd look for her wand choice.

Eileen's prediction came to fruition though since Severus did crash into someone but had an unfortunate domino effect. Once he'd slammed into Petunia and she knocked into Lily and then Lily-

"Oof!"

"Ouch," she murmured, her knees began to sting and their items scattered between them. It was only when she looked up that Lily realized she'd crashed into more than just the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"Watch where you're going," he huffed but it wasn't exactly _angry._

"Sorry," she grumbled and began to pick up her things, grimacing when she noticed that she was missing a bag - only for it to be dangled in front of her face. The boy grinned at her, both of them brushing the dirt from their knees as they got to their feet. A little worse for wear but it wouldn't be the first or last time she'd be knocked on her arse. "Thanks."

"First-year?" He asked, more than a little hopeful. She nodded eagerly. "Me too. I'm Sirius."

"Lily," ... _Sirius Black?_ It had to be, it wasn't exactly a _common_ name.

" _Lily hurry up!_ "

Despite having crashed into her and knocked her down, neither Petunia or Severus had waited for her. Instead they looked on impatiently as they hung around the corner. She huffed under her breath, muttering about what _ungrateful_ and _unhelpful little gremlins they were._

"Family?" Sirius asked with a small smile.

"Sister," she rolled her eyes and Sirius nodded solemnly.

"I've got a younger brother," they exchanged curt nods, an understanding of the suffering they had to live with.

" _Lily!_ "

"I'll see you on the train maybe?" Lily offered.

"See ya."

"What took you so long?" Severus groused as soon as she walked over, flinching away when she flicked his ear. "What was that for?!"

"C'mon, I saw an ice cream shop."

* * *

Lily didn't think much to the sorting or the Sorting Hat.

Obviously there was a recurring theme of her not thinking things through.

They stood in two neat queues as Professor McGonagall reiterated the same speech which she'd heard from her parents before she'd left. It sounded strangely familiar to the one she'd heard from her teachers every year as well. Apparently, magical or muggle, they all had expectations of their behaviour and _blah blah blah_.

Severus' sharp elbow was jammed into her rib, not doubt he noticed her bored expression and wandering gaze as Professor McGonagall went through her lecture. It was probably for the best as well since the woman's sharp eyes slid down the line slowly before she beckoned them to follow her.

Admittedly, she felt very nervous strolling through the Grand Hall that was already full of students. The older kids watched with vague amusement and disinterest, no doubt a little bit of nostalgia but that was it. Lily supposed that after the first couple of years, the meals all probably blurred together - nevermind the sortings.

The ceiling glowed above them, candles suspended and twinkling stars stared back at them from the lofty rafters. It was as beautiful as Eileen had described it. She wondered if it was something she could do back at home - well, once underaged magic wasn't a thing she had to worry about at least.

"When I call your name, please come to the front to be sorted," Professor McGonagall stated clearly as she unraveled a scroll of parchment. "Avery, Alexander."

"What's the bet?" Lily muttered, leaning over towards Severus.

"Slytherin or bust," he muttered back.

"I can't even argue-"

" _ **SLYTHERIN**_!" The boy scuttled off towards the appropriate table and Severus leveled her with an unfairly smug look. One she proceeded to ignore as a few more names were called out.

"Black, Sirius," Professor McGonagall called and a couple of heads turned at the name. Lily's included. She watched as the same boy who'd knocked into her in Diagon Alley swaggered up to the stool but she could see he was nervous, the way his hands clenched and unclenched.

It was weird to watch but-

" _ **GRYFFINDOR!**_ "

-the smile which he wore was brilliant.

There were a couple of gasps, no doubt from the Slytherin table where a few of his relatives resided. She didn't know how closely related though. If Sirius could _dance_ to the table, he would've without qualms. Still, Professor McGonagall was trying not to smile as he scurried over with the biggest grin she'd seen since Petunia had tried Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans.

She watched him be greeted with open arms by the rest of the table, no doubt settling in very quickly. A few names passing them by and she wondered whether or not every Gryffindor got the same treatment - or maybe it was simply because of his family?

"Evans, Lily."

Wait, what?

Oh god.

If Diagon Alley had been _daunting_ , then this was _horrific._

It was more than a little unnerving to have so many sets of eyes focused entirely on her, then again, it was probably best to get it over and done with. She stepped up and perched on the stool delicately, mindful in case it wobbled because it'd be just her luck to fall in front of everyone in the hall. Her lips were pursed and she left her mind purposely blank.

" _Well, well, well, what do we have here then?_ " the voice sounded _old_ and tired, croaky almost. It curled around her mind and she could feel it rummaging ever so slightly. " _Haven't had one of you in quite a while-_ "

"Like me?" _Like Lauren?_

" _Unfortunately there aren't_ _ **many**_ _, the last one I spoke to was Iola Black - lovely woman, very modern despite her pureblood upbringing,"_ the hat continued as if it wasn't something that shook her. Lily hadn't even thought about whether or not this was a common thing? Maybe in the Wizarding World it wasn't entirely unheard of? The longer which the hat rummaged and spoke though, the more intense the stares became. A quiet thrum of chatter growing among the tables and Professor McGonagall silenced them with a firm glare. " _-you'd do well in Slytherin, plenty of ambition and drive. I don't think you'd like that though, would you, my dear?_ "

"You're the Sorting Hat _._ I'll trust your judgment."

" _As you should, been doing this for longer than I'd care to admit so whilst you have that recklessness and bravery - there's not enough. Hm, perhaps its best, yes, that'll do,"_ the hat seemed to wriggle on top of her head. " _The need for knowledge, for answers, not to mention what could be passed as_ _ **wit**_ _\- better be_ _**RAVENCLAW**_!"

There was a round of applause but Lily didn't exactly hear it.

_That wasn't how it was supposed to go_.

She moved without thought, heading towards her new table quietly as her robes flickered. No doubt changing colour and when she glanced down, the blue and bronze made her _ache_. Her eyes flicked up, managing to catch Severus' eyes from where he was still standing in the queue. He was frowning, no doubt could tell that something was troubling her but Lily couldn't help but watch the Gryffindor table. The spot where she was supposed to have sat alongside Sirius Black and the other firsties.

If she wasn't in Gryffindor-

"Well… _fuck_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter is finally written! I don't like it but! It will do until I decide to tweak it. Please note that I'm not going to write out Lily's entire Hogwarts experience - as much as I love reading them, I don't have it in my to write seven years. So there will be a major time-jump next chapter. Sorry it took so long! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there's anything to be improved on! I don't have a beta-reader and the attention span of a gnat, so sorry for any errors! Hope you guys enjoy it and I hope you're all keeping safe!


End file.
